gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Petropolis Metal Wars
Petropolis Metal Wars (ペトロポリスメタルウォーズ) is an action-adventure game created by Burst Arts Inc. and Namco. It is the sequel to Petropolis 2, although it features a different cast of characters in a new setting. It is also the first and only Petropolis game (until Petropolis 5, and not including the spinoffs) to make a transition into 3D polygonal graphics. It was released for the PlayStation in 1998. Story The game takes place in Azure Island, a sister island to the Petro Islands. Almost a year after the Chimera King failed to destroy the world, a swarm of alien robots commandeered by the Galactic King Angelus began settling into the Azure Islands, planning to mechanize the entire island into their new settlement. Spike Sparks, a young skunk beastman who discovers a giant mechanical battle suit known as a Revolver, travels the island in search of strong fighters to defeat Angelus. Characters Spike Sparks: The main protagonist of the game. A young skunk boy raised in the Cobalt Village who was given the Centurion Revolver from his parents, who left him to fight against Angelus. His parents' determination to fight the Galactic King inspired him to travel across Azure Island to find other fighters to help him defeat Angelus. Spike's Centurion Revolver can fire bladed tops and features a lock-on mechanic. Teri Lewis: A cool-headed koala tomboy who is also Spike's friend since childhood. As arrogant and bratty as she looks, she also depends on her partners. When she noticed that Spike is about to fight Angelus' army himself, Teri chooses to join him so that he can be by his side whenever he is in trouble. Teri herself has a Revolver she dubs the Fast Valentine, which fires quick small bullets and can activate a barrier around her and her teammates. Ray Brooke: A red Labrador beastman who owns his own Revolver Repair store, which he named the R-Shop. When he met Spike and Teri fighting Angelus' robots, he offered his services to the two by deciding to repair their Revolvers, as well as upgrading them to make them more powerful. It is later revealed that Ray is the cousin of Julie Vixen, who lives in the Petro Islands. Rather than a Revolver, Ray instead uses B-Power, where he can materialize certain gadgets from his Battle Watch. Donovan Sheldon: A large buffalo beastman who was a former member of the Black Raiders under the leadership of Leonard Rockers. His first encounter with Spike was an unfriendly one, as he and the other Black Raiders were ordered to attack him on the spot. However, he fails to win over Spike and instead begins to change for the better. While he remains hesitant for a while, he eventually offers to train Spike and in the process befriends him. Donovan's Revolver is the Hyper Charger, which can form a shield using its horns. Leonard Rockers: A lion beastman who is a fierce fighter, especially against Angelus' forces. Because of this he formed the Black Raiders. But once he heard about a skunk who easily overwhelmed his forces, he decided to go up against him himself. Even after training himself up for the fight, he still was no match for Spike. However he admired his rival's skills and resolve, so he decided to join him. Leonard's Revolver, the Orange Fang, wields a chain-sword with two blades. Hikari Manatsu: A female cheetah beastman with a cold and fierce personality. Originally she did not approve of piloting a Revolver because of a terrible experience she had in the past. However she met Teri and the latter was able to teach her the basics of controlling her own Revolver. When the mechanical beings of Angelus kidnapped Teri, Hikari stood up to them and began attacking them with her Revolver. Since then, she became more independent of using her mech. Hikari's Revolver is the Splash Flyer, which can fire streams of water at the enemies. Spade Black: A spider beastman who is the owner of a worldwide company known for building defenses during certain wars. He has even trained Hikari before her fight against the heroes. However, when Angelus' machines arrived, his company became compromised, forcing him out of a job. Fortunately, he was able to assist Spike's team of Revolvers with his appliances. Spade's own Revolver, the Blizzard Tarantula, is a vehicle-based Revolver that Ray was able to rebuild. Homer Forester: A mysterious ram beastman from Scarlet City. He remembers Spike since they were kids, and was elected mayor at a young age. When he was told about Angelus invading Azure Island, Homer simply carried the order to evacuate everyone until the invaders are gone. This is also so that Homer himself can enter the fray against the robotic aliens. He pilots the Revolver he dubs the "Silver Effect," which is able to create many clones to fight enemies in large numbers Rage Reynolds: A lizard beastman who is part of Angelus' Metal Force. He was assigned to watch Spike's team in order to study their Revolvers. He then follows a strategy of attacking opponents weakly to make them lower their guard and inject poison so they become vulnerable to the ultimate assault of his Venom Splicer. Tensuke Akamatsu: A raven beastman who is a member of Angelus' Metal Force. His special ability is foreseeing the future, although nothing is known on how concrete and accurate his visions truly are. On top of that, his Revolver's techniques are reminiscent to that of an archer. His Revolver, the Thermal Piercer, can distort air and the enemy's mind through its special move and to outlast them with its stamina. Tony and Gill Fletcher: A pair of weasel beastmen who are members of Angelus' Metal Force. Tony is the younger and quiet brother while Gill is the oldest and more mature brother. The two are known to fight together, thus giving them an interchangeable Revolver for whenever they switch positions. Their Revolver, the Gemini Fusion, has two cockpits for both brothers. Sugarcane Stacy: A rose plantman who was created by Angelus himself, thus acting as a member of his Metal Force. She has no control of any of her actions, thus bringing her personality to that of a sadist. When she first encountered Spike's team, she originally felt hatred against them. However, this only sparked one of her empty emotions, as she started to feel more of them, including fear. Witnessing this, Angelus disposed of her and she joined Spike and his friends. Sugarcane owns the Chained Rose Revolver, which wields a thorned whip. Joe Sparks: A mole beastman who is the cousin of Spike Sparks himself. Long ago he was kidnapped from his family by Angelus, and through the methods of forcing machinations into his body, he became his servant. His machinations made him skilled in controlling Revolvers that he has been chosen to wield the most forbidden weapon of all, the L Fenix. When Spike finally reached the end of Angelus' fortress, Joe stood in his leader's place, eager to end his cousin's life. However, Spike refused to kill his cousin, so he sent him to the others to remove the machinations inside. The L Fenix Revolver is the most dangerous weapon of all due to its immerse power and bullet speed. Angelus: The main antagonist of the game. Known as the Galactic King, he planned on invading Azure Island so that he can claim it as his new settlement. He is known for slaughtering many armies that stood on his path. He even started his own Metal Force to counter these armies for him. But when Angelus heard of a young beastman and his friends opposing him, he decided to reconstruct himself as a powerful Revolver. During the final battle, he sped up the mechanization process of Azure Island so that he can finally claim his future home. But before his dream can even be achieved, Spike and his friends destroyed Angelus and all of his other forces, thus saving Azure Island. Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Petropolis Category:Namco Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Action Adventure Category:PlayStation Games Category:3D Games